I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles part 2 (MAD fanfic)
by Queenofhearts44
Summary: This isn't really a TMNT fanfic, but rather a MAD fanfic, due to it being based off the CN Mad sketch, I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, with this story being my second part to it. I hope you enjoy.


It's been 5 months since the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' mom, Annie, became engaged their arch nemesis, Shredder. At first, they were worried he might do awful to their mom, like turn her into a mutant, or make her faint from poisoned water. However, these things never happened, and because of this, the brothers started to trust Shredder a little. Until the day came.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news" announced the news reporter. "A pizza restaurant was robbed so now they can no longer make any pizza. At all." "What?!" the turtles all exclaimed, very upset to say the least. "Here is the description of the thief. He has a grey helmet, has a lot of armor on, and has shredders as a weapon, which is actually kinda cool." the reporter said. "If you spot him, then you have a brain."

"I knew it!" Leonardo exclaimed. "Shredder hasn't learned from his old ways!" "Yeah! He's still a bad guy!" Raphael chimed in. "Now hold on guys." Annie said. "How do you know it's Shredder?" She had a look of both confusion and annoyance. She was wearing a blue dress for her date with Shredder. "Didn't you hear the news reporter?" Donatello asked. "That entire description describes Shredder! He has a grey helmet, has a lot of armor on, and has shredders as a weapon!" "You gotta divorce Shredder as soon as possible!" Michelangelo panicked. "Otherwise, we get no more pizza!"

"Whatever, you guys' obsession with pizza was unhealthy anyways." Annie said. "Plus, Shredder would never do such a thing. He's an amazing and sweet man. Speaking of which, we're going on a date to a different pizza place. So please behave while I'm gone. Okay?" Annie had a convincing look on her face. The turtle brothers sighed, then agreed. Annie smiled, then the doorbell rang. When she went to answer it, Shredder stood there, with a bouquet of pretty red and white roses. "These flowers are for you!" Shredder said with glee. "I picked them from my garden!" "Thanks!" Annie replied. The two then walked out the door.

The brothers were still suspicious because of the whole pizza stealing thing. So they decided to go spy on them. They watched them in a nearby (but not too near) bush as they watch their mom and her fiance go into the pizza place, both ordering a pepperoni pizza. The couple talked the entire time. "Huh, doesn't seem so bad," Mikey said. "Maybe this whole thing was pointless." Suddenly, five ninjas in black uniform with red bands tied around their waists and forehead appeared by breaking in through the windows. They pointed their swords at Annie and Shredder, who put their hands. This was the perfect time for the turtles to fight to defend their mother.

The brothers broke in through the already broken window. The fight had manly rough beatings of the turtles and the maybe human ninjas. In the end, the turtles won. They then ran up to Shredder and pointed their weapons at him. "Don't worry Shredder. This'll only hurt for a second!" Leo said aggressively to his longtime arch-nemesis. Suddenly, Annie broke them up.

"Guys, why are you blaming Shredder?" she asked angrily. "Those ninjas are clearly his! We've fought them before!" Donnie pointed out. "Oh, those guys?" Shredder asked. "Oh no, those aren't my ninjas. They're my brother Grader's ninjas. I don't know why he copied my design. He's just a bad marketer." The turtles followed that response with a big "Ohhhhh.".

"Although, I am going to destroy this awful pizza place with a 12-foot robotic ninja!" Shredder then pressed a button and within a second, an actual 12-foot robotic ninja appeared. However, the turtles weren't giving up so easily. "Turtle power!" they said as they started the fight between them and the robot. "I know I already asked this, but we're still getting married, right?" Annie asked. "Oh yeah, toats!" Shredder replied.


End file.
